One Love, One Heart
by Isabella Rain
Summary: This story used to be 'High School Drama'. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest as Kouga, her abusive boyfriend, reached his long clawed fingers toward her. 'I'm taking her home, Inuyasha.' Shiro just smirked at his soon-to-be son-in-law.
1. Hide me

**AU: **_The girl sat in the chair in front of the men in black suits. They monitored her closely, every time she would barely flinch, they would jolt things down on their note pads. _

"_FINE!" She screamed. "__**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Ms. TAKAHASHI DOES!**__" _

Okay, some of you already know my stories. This is one inspired by some real life events, like most of mine are. I hope you like it. It is about Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome's ex-boyfriend, Kouga, who wants her back.

My mind set for this story has changed dramatically over the last year, so I'm not going along with my previous thoughts. For all of you that know this as High School Drama, I'm changing the title to 'One Love, One Heart.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked around, 'Whew, I can't find him.' She thought to herself, as she quickly rounded the corner, trying to get away from her boyfriend, Kouga. She started to bolt down the corridor of her high school, looking for anywhere to hide, no luck. She looked around. 'Under the bleachers? No, too easy. In a classroom? No, teachers. Um...how about, the LOCKER ROOM!' She smiled, feeling smart for coming to the conclusion of her handy hide-out. The girl's locker room. She closed her eyes to smile briefly, before smacking into a strong chest, almost knocking the wind out of the owner.

"Whoa." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her to keep her supported. "Be careful Kags." His smile was bright, but hers faltered at who was holding her up. The one man, the one who she wanted more than anything.

"I-Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, looking up at the golden orbs that looked down at her in a chuckling manner. His silver hair cascaded from his shoulders to his lower back, a pair of white dog ears perched on top of his head. Her face grew instantly red. Sure she had only known him for a few weeks, but he had already become a really close friend to her. She deeply cherished him.

"Have you seen Kouga?" He asked, his voice dropping.

"Just who I was trying to hide from before I smacked into you." She replied, her jaw set seriously. "Do you know a good place to hide?"

"Yea, I know just the place." He smirked. She quickly rethought her question. 'SHIT!' Her mind screamed. She did her best to shrug it off, but she didn't really have time. "Come on, he's close." He spun around, grabbing her hand and dragging her before she realized what was going on. She rushed forward to keep up with his pace.

"Where are we going?" Her hand squeezed onto his tighter, trying to keep herself up with his demonic pace. "Hey, slow down! Your too fast!"

"Your the slow one, Kags!" He laughed, looking back at her. Her look was priceless, lower lip stuck out, puppy eyes. It was adorable, he couldn't restrain himself from laughing. "Aww, you look cute like that." He joked.

Her cheeks tinted red, as she avoided it and ran to catch up with him. He stopped at the bleachers and pushed her under. "Stay." He growled, more as a warning than as a threat. He knew that Wolf boy was close, too close.

"Hey, mutt face! You seen my woman?" Kouga yelled, as soon as he saw Inuyasha. "I smelt her over here." He took a deep breath. "Wait, why do you smell like MY woman?" He growled.

"Calm your damn ass down. The bitch ran into me." He snorted out, looked out of the corner of his eye back at her.

'KEH!' She thought, a few spots of light hitting her face from the lights in the gym seeping through the bleachers. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, the dark light hiding her from Kouga. 'At least he's covering for me.'

Kouga looked under the bleachers, noticing her scent and movement from underneath. "There you are Kagome." He said, rushing past Inuyasha and grabbing her hand, dragging her from under the bleachers and looking at her.

Inuyasha looked at her. Her normally blue, cheerful eyes held fear from an unseen danger. Her white long sleeved shirt came slightly past her wrist, a light blue tight fitting t-shirt over it, with long black jeans, and converse. She looked gorgeous, but a question his him. 'Why does she wear long sleeves? It's 80 degrees out!' She cast him a pleading glance, before looking back to Kouga. "Hey baby." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Inuyasha's chest clenched. 'Why does that bother me.'

"We need to get going dog breath." Kouga smirked, pulling Kagome close to him by wrapping his arm around her waist. His clawed finger gently dug into her side, a quick grimace of pain washing over her face. Her scent filled with more fear, as she sent him an apologetic look for Kouga's insult.

"Bye, Inu." She whispered softly, waving at him with her outside arm as Kouga's grip increased on her side. He turned and led her out toward his black Ford F1-50, helping her in, before getting in himself, and quickly driving off.

Inuyasha watched them leave. 'Why was her scent so full of fear...the closer she got to his truck?' His mind wandered listlessly as he thought of the possibilities.

Kagome looked at the dirt road in front of her, listening to the rap music playing on Kouga's favorite radio station, in HIS truck, and on the way to HIS house. "Kags, smile. Come on!" He nudged, pushing on her arm. The wind from the open truck window blew her hair around her face as she looked toward him, faking a smile. "Why were you with mutt face?" He growled.

Her smile faltered. "He's my friend Kouga. My friend. Nothing more." He squeezed her knee tightly, his nails digging into her skin. "OUCH!" She whimpered as blood bled through her jeans.

"You won't be FRIENDS with him, anymore after today." His voice was low and menacing.

"You can't control who I'm friends with Kouga." She snapped at him, her voice rising "I'll hang out with him if I want!"

The brakes of the car screeched in the middle of the desolate road as a slap rang through the air. "Don't you EVER raise your voice at me bitch!" He growled, leaning over the seat and pulling her by her chin toward his face, pulling her face inches from his. Small beads of salty liquid fell down her porcelain face, her eyes squinted in pain. "Do you understand?!"

She nodded softly; her eye liner ran down her face in a zig-zag line. His breath hit her lips softly as he inched closer, firmly laying his against hers. She dared not pull back, scared of another 'outburst'. He pulled back after a few seconds and started driving again. Soon, they arrived at his two bedroom, one bath house, where he lived alone. Kagome stepped out of the car and walked over to Kouga, who held his hand out to her. He picked her up bridal style, earning a squeak of surprise from her, and carried her in the front door, shutting it with his foot and locking it with his free hand.

Her eyes widened. "Ko-ouga? W-What are you doing?" Carrying her through the house, he set her down in one of the two bedrooms. She looked down at the floor, her clothes in suitcases. "Why are my clothes here?" Her voice was demanding. Gently, he set her down on the blue feather comforter on the bed.

"You, now live here." He hissed out, a smirk of pure happiness on his face. "And you will sleep, in this room, with me." He came forward grabbing both her wrists and pushing her onto her back, holding her hands over her head with a firm grip. He moved on top of her to where he was straddling her waist, his nails digging into her wrist as she whimpered in pain for him to let go.

"Kouga, stop pleas-" Her plea was cut off by his lips as he caught hers in a bruising kiss. His hand wandering down her chest, before he slipped his hand under her shirt and ran his long, clawed finger over her nipple, through her bra. Her eyes closed tightly as he slammed his tongue in her mouth to explore it's depths. Without thinking, she clamped her teeth tight on his tongue, causing it to bleed.

"BITCH!" He screamed, slamming his fist into her cheek. She squirmed around under his grip as small tears ran down her face. He reached into the drawer beside his bed and pulled out rope. Her eyes widened in terror as he wrapped it around her wrists before tying her to the bed. "Now I can use both hands." He growled low and angry.

"Kouga! DON'T!" He raked his claws down her shirt, ripping it and the skin underneath. She whimpered in pain, she could feel the bruise on her cheek throbbing and her chest burning. He slammed his mouth over hers as he ripped her shirt off her, tossing the ripped pieces aside. He pulled back and looked at her bra, rubbing her through it, making her nipples hard before squeezing them violently through the padded material. She cried out in pain, but she knew no one would hear, they were to far out. He ran one claw quickly through the material in between the two cups, as they quickly revealed her bosom. His eyes glazed over in lust and desire, he ran his long fangs over the sensitive area of her neck, moving down toward her chest, then to her nipple, before starting to bite and suck on it. He growled in delight as he did, but she bite her lip hard, trying to stop the tears that were running down her face.

_'__**Inuyasha. Save me!' **_

WHEW! End of chappy one! I'm working on two, so it will probably take a few days...but I'll get it up ASAP, unlike my other stories...I'll pull them off the old laptop when I get it to work, I promise. I have them mostly completed but yea...

How did you like it? Please review, it only takes a few seconds. And it would make Inu happy!

_**Fact**_: The more reviews the faster I update

_**Fact**_: I don't mind flames, as long as their to the better good.

_**Fact: **_Kouga is not a mindless, abusive freak...well...only in this story

_**Q & A TIME!**_

_Should I have Kouga rape Kags, then have Inu barge in? _

You tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Hold me

**AU: **_The girl sat in the chair in front of the men in black suits. They monitored her closely, every time she would barely flinch, they would jolt. _

_"FINE!" She screamed. "__**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Ms. TAKAHASHI DOES!**__"_

_----------------------------------------------------------_-----------------------------Chapter 1 Recap-------------------------------

His eyes glazed over in lust and desire, he ran his long fangs over the sensitive area of her neck, moving down toward her chest, then to her nipple, before starting to bite and suck on it. He growled in delight as he did, but she bite her lip hard, trying to stop the tears that were running down her face.

_**Inuyasha. Save me!' **_

Inuyasha followed within a distance to where he could still see Kagome, her body was tense, and her scent was full of fear, she held Kouga's hand, it was obvious she didn't want to. He then watched her and Kouga get into his Ford and take off. 'Somethings not right with her body language and her scent. She was so...so scared. That's not like her.' His jaw set firmly, making a decision. "I'm following." He said admittedly .

"Inuyasha, who are you following?" Asked a voice from behind him. A boy in a tight purple shirt and black jeans walked up behind him, he had on two gold earrings.

"After Kagome, Miroku, something wasn't right." With that he bound off, leaving Miroku standing there. 'Kagome, I'll follow you.' He followed for a while, when he saw Kouga stop the truck in the middle of a dirt road. Inuyasha quickly jumped behind a tree and watched Kouga slap her, it made Inuyasha's blood boil. He could smell her tears, but he couldn't see what Kouga was doing to her behind the passenger's seat. 'Dammit.' He cursed in his head, but as fast as it started, it was over and Kouga was speeding down the road. Inuyasha saw it and quickly ran after it, but through the woods so he wouldn't be seen. He arrived just in time to see Kouga offer his hand to help her out of the car, then watched him pick her up bridal style. Kagome's shriek could be heard, but her scent was filled with more fear than before, her eye liner was smeared, she had been crying.

'Stay calm Inu, stay calm.' He repeated in his head. Kagome had been crying, and he wasn't there to help her. 'I'll protect you Kagome. I promise.' He watched them go into the house. He jumped into the tree beside the bedroom window when he saw them enter, Kouga shut the blinds, so he had to rely on his senses.

-------Kag's P o V------

Kouga bit down harder on her nipple, Kagome's tears fell down her face faster as he did, trying not to make any sounds. She didn't want him doing this, she wanted Inuyasha to. Kouga moved his hand down her abdomen and started to rub her core, she whimpered and bit her lip harder, pulling on the rope that kept her tied to the bed. He growled in warning for her to stop pulling, and she listened obediently. He slammed his fingers into her core hard, and she screamed in pain. He slapped her hard across her unswelled cheek, growling loud for her to shut up.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed.

---------Inu's P o V--------

He starred at the window hard, trying to make out any shapes, but the blind was to dark. He sat there for a good fifteen minutes before he heard the one sound that made his blood boil to the max.

Kagome's scream.

He jumped out of the tree and through the window, ripping the blind off, and jumping through, to find Kagome. HIS Kagome. Tied to a bed, Kouga on top of her, his fingers inside her, his other hand curled into a fist slammed across her already bruised face, tears running down her face in a yelp of pain. Her scent was completely full of fear.

"KOUGA." He growled, low and dark, her silver bangs covering his face. Kouga turned quickly from looking at the battered girl to the hanyou standing in the room. A smirk graced his lips.

"Mutt face." He chuckled, slamming his fingers farther into Kagome, causing her to whimper in pain. "Don't you like this?" He moved his fingers faster and harder against her, but Kouga didn't have time to finish before he was forcefully ripped out of her and slammed against the nearest wall. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red, two purple strips running down the side of his cheeks. "MUT-" Kouga stopped when he smelt the hanyou, he smelt, demonic.

"You die tonight bastard!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into Kouga's stomach, before clenching his fist tighter around the wolf's neck. "You bastard!" He yelled, slamming his fist harder and harder into the wolf's stomach. Kouga kicked him in the chin, causing Inuyasha to stagger back a step, dropping the wolf.

"I-Inu." Kagome mumbled, before everything went black, passing out.

Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed the wolf by his hair once he stood up, slamming him face first into the ground. He pulled one of his arms back as far as possible, until he heard the blood curling sound of his bone breaking. Kouga screamed in pain, falling onto his face. He took the opportunity to slam his foot into the back of his head, forcing his face into the ground. He stopped and looked over at Kagome when the wolf lost consciousness. "Kagome." He mumbled, cutting the rope tying her to the bed, before scooping her into his arms. She was slowly regaining consciousness.

"I-I-I-Inu-yasha." She whispered, before the pain hit her and she scrunched together, whimpering. Instinctively, Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He picked her up softly.

"Come on Kags. I'm gonna take you home." He pulled her tightly against him, bounding toward his house, she gripped onto his shirt tightly as he did, closing her eyes tightly. Time seemed to slow to her at that time, the wind hit her softly from behind his arms, his warmth filled around her, the world was a blur around them. In no time at all though, he was at him house. A single two story, three bedroom, two bath house. It was a pale blue on the outside. It was cute. Her body was still throbbing, she felt a jolt of pain and whimpered, burying her face farther into his red shirt. "It'll be alright now, I'll clean you up Kags."

She nodded softly, muttering a small, and almost inaudible, "T-thank you." He looked down at her and rushed into the house. He set her on his full sized bed, and looked down at her. She was upset about the loss of his warmth around her, but he couldn't tell.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She nodded softly, fully trusting him. She laid back against the bed and sighed softly, her body hurt everywhere. She touched her sternum softly and blushed immensity. 'I-I'm n-naked.' She rushed under the blankets under her to hide her form. Inuyasha walked in a few moments later and looked at her, cocking his brow. "K-Kagome?" He set the bowl he had full of antibiotics and water and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm n-naked..." He tried to stifle his laughter, but couldn't. She punched his arm. "HEY!"

"I'm sorry, here." He threw her a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt that said 'Too Sexy'. She rushed to put it on. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to blush, she looked sexy. Despite all her bruises and cuts, which he needed to tend to as soon as she would let him. "Can I clean you up now?"

She nodded softly and sat down. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her and wiped the cloth covered in antibiotics over her claw marks etched into her stomach. She jumped, whimpering in pain. "It'll be okay Kags, I promise, it will only hurt for a little while." She nodded and looked down at him, watching his easy movements over her wounds. He gently edged her pants down a little, she jumped and froze. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Why were you pulling at my pants?" Her eyes were full of fear. 'Was he going to try and rape me too?'

He touched her side through his boxers, Kagome flinched and whimpered softly in pain. "Your hurt. I won't do anything, I'm not like that lowlife sonuvabitch." She nodded softly with a soft, 'Okay'. After he was finished addressing the wounds, she lept into his arms and hugged him. His eye went up slightly, but went down when her tears started pouring, her bandages creaked softly against her skin. "It's okay now Kagome, I promise." He wrapped his arms around her tight and protectively. "Shhh." He didn't want to see her cry. Not the woman he loved. Anyone but her. What did he have to do to make her stop crying? He did the only thing he could think of. He gently raised her tear stained face up by her chin to where her red puffy eyes looked right at him. "Kagome." He gently pressed his lips against hers, then back as quickly as he had. She blinked once, twice, three times, and blushed, all traces of tears gone. She buried her head into his shirt, blushing. Inuyasha rubbed her claws softly across her spine, making her shiver softly, but in a soothing sense. Her worries gently eased as she fell asleep, one last thought graced her mind. 'He feels so warm.'

**AN: **WHOA! CHAPTER 2!!!!! I'm so glad, considering I had two basketball games in a row and I still managed to get this done! YAY! Please review. I'm very very grateful to all of the people who reviewed. If you didn't, you so totally should review. I talk back, and say nice things. I love meeting new people, so it's part of the charm!


	3. Don't Let Me Go

**AU: **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!**

Well I promised to have a new chappy up so, here goes nothing. I'm really appreciative to all the people who reviewed. All of y'all who didn't, I know who you are! Yea I know it's late...I was gonna have it posted Thanksgiving Day...but somethings came up . So please bare with me.

"Kagome." He gently pressed his lips against hers, then back as quickly as he had. She blinked once, twice, three times, and blushed, all traces of tears gone. She buried her head into his shirt, blushing. Inuyasha rubbed her claws softly across her spine, making her shiver softly, but in a soothing sense. Her worries gently eased as she fell asleep, one last thought graced her mind. 'He feels so warm.'

Inuyasha held onto Kagome, his grip tight around her. 'I knew I shouldn't have let her go with that creep, but I didn't think this would happen. That damned wolf's scent is all over her.' He thought gently falling back against the bed, pulling her up under his chin before pulling a blanket over them. He wrapped her closer, before putting his head in the crook of her neck breathing in the scent that was hers, a scent of sweet Sakura blossoms. Drifting half way asleep, keeping his senses alert, just in case anything were to come for her.

A loud pounding came from the other end of the door, but it was left ignored. "God damn Inuyasha." Miroku cursed, before pulling out his key to the hanyou's apartment. He walked into the house and straight to the bedroom, where he figured he would be. Sango followed close behind him. He stopped mid-stride In the door frame of the room. Sango smacked straight into his back.

"Ou-" Miroku clasped a hand over her mouth before it became to audible, and pointed to the bed. The couple laying in the bed, completely intertwined in each other's arms. Sango's jaw dropped as she backed away and sat down on the sofa. Miroku shut the bedroom door quietly before moving to the sofa as well.

"I was not expecting -" A loud, unfathomable growling interrupted him. Miroku's chin slowly rose back, seeing Inuyasha, cradling Kagome in his arms bridal style, her chin tucked into the crook of his neck. Miroku went quiet for a minute before doing something he would soon regret. "Oh, Inu, why don't you let me hold Kagome while you get dressed?"

"You ever lay a hand on her, and I'll make sure you never touch anything again." He growled, punching him firmly in the back of the head. That's when Sango noticed the bruises on the young girl's body.

"Inuyasha...what happened." Sango's voice was coated in worry.

"That damn wolf." He growled, his temper still not cooled from the interruption of his slumber. "Why the hell are you guys here? Get out."

"We were worried about you and Kagome. You guys didn't show at school, and that's not like either of you!" Sango stood up defiantly protesting the fact. Kagome shifted closer to Inuyasha in her sleep, earning another soft growl from Inuyasha.

"Calm your ass down. You saw she's fine, now **leave**!" He growled, shifting Kagome so her head was hidden in his neck, wrapping a blanket tight around her battered body. His face was stern.

"Fine!" Sango said, irritated walking to the door. "But we'll be back after school to check on her. Come on Miroku."

"Yes, ma'am!" He jumped off the couch and hurried out the door. Sango shut it behind them, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in peace again. Kagome whimpered softly as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him.

"Kagome..." He whispered softly as he buried his face in her hair. He took in her scent, gently kissing the top of her head, walking back into the bedroom. Gently, he laid her down, but she wouldn't let go of him. He smiled and slide in next to her. She moved close into his chest and wrapped her arms tight around him, not planning on letting go.

About 4 hours later

Kagome stirred a little, starting to stretch her arms out when she felt a warm, masculine chest pressed against her. 'Oh my god. How could I forget what happened.' She felt a surge of pain run through her, letting a small whimper escape her lips. The whimper alerted Inuyasha, and sent him to cradling her close to him. "Are you okay Kagome?" He cooed, looking at her in concern.

She nodded softly. "Yea, I'm okay, Inu." She cringed, with a soft whimper when Inuyasha's hand slid on her hip. She held onto him closely.

"I need to redress that." He said softly, sending shivers up her spine. He set her down to his side and got up., walking back toward the kitchen to get some antibiotics and some new bandages. When he reemerged he walked over and set it down on the bedside table before he walked over and picked her up, carrying her over to the other side of the bed and setting her down. "Raise up your shirt a little."

"WHY?" She stuttered, turning beat red. Inuyasha just sighed and pressed a hand on her stomach, making her cringe.

"Remember, he raked his nails down your stomach. Now stop being so stubborn." She blushed a little, holding up her shirt, her toned stomach creased the claw marks that were edged with red. 'Kagome, I swear I'll protect you from now on.'


	4. Unexpected Fiancee

AU: _"I do not own Inuyasha."_ She looks up at the people in black suits. "_STOP LOOKING AT ME"!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3 Re-cap------------------------------------------------------------_

"Remember, he raked his nails down your stomach. Now stop being so stubborn." She blushed a little, holding up her shirt, her toned stomach creased the claw marks that were edged with red. 'Kagome, I swear I'll protect you from now on.'

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome winced as Inuyasha pressed the antibiotics onto her wound. "Does that hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice tinged with worry. She nodded softly and looked down at him. His fingers softly massaged the medicine into her sickening looking wounds. When he looked up at her, her face flushed red and she averted her gaze from him. A smirk crossed Inuyasha's face as he saw her flushed face. As Inuyasha opened his mouth to say how cute she was, a cell phone started buzzing on the bedside table.

"Is that yours Inu?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head and looked up at her. Kagome's face went deathly pale as the realization that it was hers hit her. "Oh." She let her shirt fall back over her freshly medicated wounds and reached over and grabbed her phone. The caller i.d. read 'Dad'. '_No._' Was all she could think.

She flipped her phone open and put it next to her ear. "Daddy?" She asked softly. She could feel Inuyasha watching her, analyzing every word of the conversation. "What's going on?"

"Kagome." Her father's voice was low and full of venom. "Where's Kouga." A snarl ripped through Inuyasha's chest as he heard his name. Kagome's heard almost stopped and her wounds started throbbing, she winced in pain as she thought of him.

"I-I don't know Father." She trembled softly, a feeling of freezing cold water rushing down her spine overwhelming her. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around her as he realized this wasn't an ordinary conversation.

"I do. He's right here and he wants to know why his _**FIANCEE**_,"__The word brought tears to her eyes as she heard it," spent the night at another man's house instead of with her betrothed."

"Father.."

"Don't interrupt me Kagome. You will go back to Kouga. If you don't, I will kill the man that you are with. I will spare no mercy. You are Kouga's betrothed. Now be good and return home. Kouga misses you. Oh, here, he wants to talk to you." Kagome's hands trembled and her eyes were plastered open. She heard the phone switch hands and then footsteps.

"Hello Kagome." Kouga said slyly. "I know he's there with you. You weren't in school today, that's how I knew that you were with him. Your wounds can't be that bad, we both know their not nearly as bad as the time you got that terrible compound fracture." He chuckled. "Your father's driver will pick you up in thirty minutes. Be ready, or I will hunt you down. Goodbye babe."

Kagome didn't even hear the phone hang up. Her trembling hands had let it slip through at goodbye, she could feel Inuyasha's snarls and growls on her side, and the tears that streamed down her face as she went ghost white. "He….can't….have….you….back." Inuyasha growled low in her ear. Kagome felt herself slip into unconsciousness, her thoughts swimming a mile a minute.

Thirty minutes later, Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She had blankets tucked up to her chin and she could hear voices in the front room. One was Inuyasha's, the other sounded like her father, and the third was no doubt Kouga.

She crept up silently to the door and put her ear to it.

----Thirty minutes earlier----

Inuyasha felt Kagome go unconscious in his arms. '_Damn that Kouga._' He growled as he laid her softly under the blankets, pulling them up to her chin. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and cupped her face in his hands. A single tear drop slipped down his cheek. "I won't let you go Kagome.'

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. As Inuyasha opened it he saw Kouga and a tall, skinny man in a business suit. He knew automatically that it was Kagome's father from the color of his eyes. They had the same eyes. Kouga's smirk lit a spark under Inuyasha's furry, but he fought to control it. "What can I do for you guys?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Oh shut it dog breath. You know why we're here. I'm here to take back my fiancée." He pushed through Inuyasha into the house. "Where is she."

"Yes, Inuyasha, where is my daughter?" Inuyasha hated this man the moment he saw him, his eyes were filled with wickedness and greed. His daughter was a greatly sought after treasure by men and he used that to his advantage; Inuyasha hated him for that.

"Resting."

"Why would she be resting?" Her father inquired. "You didn't do anything with her, did you?" His eyes were a lit with curiosity. Kouga's lit up with anger and hatred.

"No, I didn't. She's healing from her wounds." Inuyasha sent Kouga a glare that made him smirk.

"Well we're here to take her back home, where she belongs." Her father chuckled.

"Kouga, go get her." An audible whimper came from the other side of the door at those words. The door to Inuyasha's bedroom opened and Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. Her tear stained face red from the tears that fell from the pain of her injuries and running. Inuyasha's arms automatically wrapped protectively around her.

A chuckle came from Kagome's father, it sent chills down her spine and cause her to curl tighter into Inuyasha's chest. "Kagome. Let's go home, or else." Kagome looked up at her father, then back to Inuyasha. Fear was stamped across her face.

Inuyasha held her to his chest. "I love you Kagome. Remember that. Go. I'll win you back." He kissed her deeply in front of both Kouga and her father. Both of their eyes went wide, a snarl ripped from Kouga's chest. Kagome blushed softly and looked up at him. Inuyasha's claws softly scrapped her wrists as she started to tear. "Don't forget what I told you." She nodded softly, fear coursed through her, but Inuyasha knew that if he didn't let her go, there would be a huge fight between him, Kouga, and her father, and Kagome didn't need to see that tonight. Inuyasha had no idea what was going to happen as soon as she left the door, but he was bound to find out.

As soon as Inuyasha let Kagome go, Kouga swept her up in his arms and walked away. "Don't plan on seeing her anytime soon Mutt Face. She's my fiancée." Kagome's father walked out the door behind Kouga, the door softly shutting behind them. As soon as Kagome was out of range, Inuyasha sank to the floor and gripped his hair. _'What have I done.'_

_**AU: I'M SO SORRY!!! I'm going to post another chapter either tonight or this weekend, but I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year. I love all of you guys who have stuck with me. IF you have thoughts for what I should put in the story tell me. =] I love you guys!**_


	5. Father, Don't!

A/N: "I do not own Inuyasha! DON'T PULL OUT THE TASER!"

WARNING:

EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG VIEWERS IN THIS CHAPTER.

--------------------------------------------------------------_Chapter 4 Recap_-----------------------------------------------

As soon as Inuyasha let Kagome go, Kouga swept her up in his arms and walked away. "Don't plan on seeing her anytime soon Mutt Face. She's my fiancée." Kagome's father walked out the door behind Kouga, the door softly shutting behind them. As soon as Kagome was out of range, Inuyasha sank to the floor and gripped his hair. _'What have I done.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes were tearing before Kouga had even touched her, before he ripped her away from Inuyasha, but now, now the tears fell steadily down her cheeks. Kouga's face turned up in disgust as her tears stained his shirt. "You're never going to see him again, Kagome. Get over it. He'll never hold you again. Your mine." He growled against his ear, his hot breath making her shudder. Her tears fell faster as he put her in the car and slammed the door after he slid in next to her.

Shiro, Kagome's father, smiled over at his daughter. "Ah, Kagome. It's good to see you." The glare that resonated from Kagome's eyes could kill. "Don't look at me like that my dear. You're better off with a full-fledged demon than with that disgusting half-breed." He snorted in disgust.

"He's not a disgusting half-breed, father." Her voice dripped with resentment toward her father. "He's better than him." She said jerking her finger toward Kouga.

"Now Kagome." Shiro said with a smirk. "Be good to your fiancée."

"Never." She growled.

He knocked on the window between the driver and the back of the limo. "Kiro, pull over." Kiro quickly pulled over and Shiro went to move to the front of the limo. "Kouga, take care of her." He said with a smile as he moved to the front.

As soon as the door closed, Kouga grabbed Kagome's chin. "Now listen to me. You are mine," He growled digging his nails into his chin. "You are not that hanyou's."

Kagome laughed. "I'm more his than I will ever be yours."

Before she had finished the sentence Kouga had slammed her into the side of the vehicle, quickly pinning her down with her hands on either side of her head pressing his claws deep into the skin. Kouga went down to kiss her, but Kagome turned her head. He growled a deep guttural growl. "You are mine." He roughly bit her neck, digging his sharp fangs deep into her neck drawing blood from her neck. Kagome yelped loudly her whole body convulsing with pain. She pulled roughly at his hands restraining her, but it only earned his nails deeper into her wrists. He looked around and saw a tie laying on the floor and quickly wrapped her hands up with it,, tying it to the door.

"Kouga, stop!" She yelled, knowing what he was going to do next.

"Never." He growled, running his claw under her shirt, tearing her shirt and bra straight down the middle. Kouga cupped her breasts in his palms and slowly ran his tongue over her exposed nipple.

"Please." She pleaded closing her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face.

In response, Kouga bit her nipple roughly earning a yelp from her. He looked up at her smirking and laughed softly before moving up to her neck and bit it, leaving a dark mark. She closed her eyes and winced in pain as he started to suck on it, pulling the blood to the skin leaving dark bruises. Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out.

When he tired of her chest five minutes later, he moved lower. , his hand slipping into the shorts she was wearing. Her eyes went wide as she looked at him and let out the scream she was holding back. "Kouga! NO!" Her eyes glistened with tears as he ignored her, slamming his index and middle finger deep into her, his nails tearing at the inside of her core. She bit her lip harder, drawing blood as her canine teeth tore the skin. She whimpered loudly as tears poured down her face. "Please Kouga." She begged again, but Kouga's patience was up. He sent her a sharp, lust filled glare and back handed her.

"Shut up." He growled coldly as he slammed his fingers into her roughly. He repeated this several times, sometimes rubbing his finger over her nub. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, the tears falling freely.

Kagome's mind kept wandering to how long it was going to be before they got back to her house; it had been a good thirty minutes since her father had left her in the back with Kouga. '_Please stop the limo, please, please stop it.' _As if her prayers were answered the limo stopped, but Kouga didn't. He was now positioned to where he could suck on her hardened nipples as his fingers continued ramming into her painfully. "Kouga stop!"

"I thought I told you once already. Shut up!" This time back handing her wasn't enough. His fist sailed through the air and landed square middle of her jaw, causing a nasty bruise. She instantly shut up as tears started falling again , She laid her head back and shut her mouth as Kouga continued his attack on her chest. Just as Kouga pulled her nipple up with his teeth, the door to the limo opened up.

Shiro looked down at Kagome with an empty expression on his face, but turned to Kouga with pride. "Now that's enough, son. Take her up to your room and you can continue there." Kouga let go of Kagome's nipple and turned to her father, pulling his fingers out of her.

"Yes, sir." He replied with a smirk. As Shiro walked into the house leaving the two of them to their own matters, Kouga began untying Kagome. He looked over her once and picked her up, half-naked, and carried her from the limo. He left her chest completely exposed to the male servants of the household causing Kagome to try and hide herself.

"Kouga…please let me cover up." She pleaded.

This only earned a smirk from him. "Why should I? You're just a simple whore. You should let all of the guys see you." He said as he began walking up the stairs. After passing by a few rooms he walked into the one at the end of the hall. The first thing she saw when he opened the door was a bed, then the handcuffs on the headboard, then the whips on the wall, and finally, a bathroom. It looked almost like a private torture room.

"K-Kouga?" She stuttered.

He only smiled and laid her on the bed, quickly handcuffing her to it before she had a chance to run. He turned and grabbed the whip of the walls and pulled it taut. "Now. Shall we begin our punishment?" Kagome's eyes widened as he raised the whip.

Everyone in the household shuddered as the sound of leather hitting flesh rang through the house. Followed by a blood curling scream. Everyone in the house, that is, except for Shiro. He sat in his study, a cup of tea halfway to his lips when he heard it. A wide smile crossed his greedy lips.

A/N: _So, does anyone hate her father yet? Will Inuyasha save the day in the next chapter, or will Kouga finally break Kagome's spirit into submission?_


	6. Her Request

A/N: "I do not own Inuyasha, so seriously, stop asking."

WARNING:

This story is not suitable for young readers.

--------------------------------------------------------------_Chapter 5 Recap_-----------------------------------------------

Everyone in the household shuddered as the sound of leather hitting flesh rang through the house. Followed by a blood curling scream. Everyone in the house, that is, except for Shiro. He sat in his study, a cup of tea halfway to his lips when he heard it. A wide smile crossed his greedy lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Weeks Later, Monday morning_

Kagome woke up and tried to sit up. She groaned loudly as she realized she was still handcuffed painfully to the headboard. She looked up as she heard a knock at the door. It was her father. "You're going to be going to school today." He said with a chuckle. "You haven't been in two weeks, and if it continues you won't be able to graduate on time, and that would make me sad. I'll send Kouga in in a moment to un-cuff you and get you dressed." He walked out with a smirk on his lips. Kagome turned her head upwards, causing a sharp pain to go down her neck and back.

'_I get to see him today.' _She thought exhausted. She was trying to remember the last time she had actually slept, but she couldn't think of any since the night she had with Inuyasha. When Kouga walked in, fear slid down her spine and she looked at him with a smile plastered to her face. "Good morning, darling." She said in her best voice.

Kouga walked over to her slowly, relishing in the sight of her. He smiled and climbed on top of her. He was only in the boxers that he had worn last night. He smiled down at her naked body and ran his finger over her nub then down inside her. She took in a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes tightly at the pain that shot through her. "Wow, so sensitive." He smirked. "Tonight I'm going to take you Kagome." He rubbed her hard erection over her sore core. Her eyes widened in horror at what he had just said. "I'm going to push this into, all night." He reached into the bedside table next to him and pulled out the 'toy' that he had used on her over the past two weeks and shoved it into her. She whimpered loudly and cringed. "Then I'm going to strap this inside you all night, leaving it turned on to here." He said turning the vibrator onto high. She screamed loudly at the pain that shot through her. Kouga smiled widely at the pain he inflicted on her. He slammed it into her repeatedly until she could no longer scream because of the pain. When he pulled it out of her he smiled down at her and un-cuffed her. He ran his long fingers deep into her, then raked his nails along inside her as he pulled out causing her to scream. "Now lets get you dressed and into school."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha paced the hallway in front of Kagome's locker, his thoughts running a mile a minute. '_Where is she? She hasn't been here all week! Is she okay? If that wolf hurt her….' _His thought stopped abruptly as a girl with raven hair that had lost all of it's beauty, walked into the school. There was a bandage on her cheek and she moved very slowly, almost like an injured gazelle. Her eyes were sunken in like she hadn't had any sleep in weeks and her other cheek sported a fresh bruise. Her long sleeve turtleneck was pulled tight around her neck and down her arms even though it was over a hundred degrees out. She held her head high even though there was a slight limp in her stride. Inuyasha's head went from confused to worried to pissed in three seconds flat.

"KAGOME!" He yelled running at full speed. When he reached her he pulled her up in his arms bridal style, not caring who was watching. "What did that wolf do to you?" He asked stroking her hair.

Kagome pulled back and looked at him. Her soft brown eyes were tired and full of fear. "Hi, Inu." She said in a meek voice that caused Inuyasha's blood to boil more. How could someone harm someone this beautiful? "I'm fine. Really." She smiled weakly, trying her best to show that everything was okay.

His heart dropped when she said that. "You are not fine Kagome." He hadn't even noticed that he was walking toward his car until he was standing next to it about to put her in the passenger side. He threw the door open and set her in the car softly. "Don't fight me. I'm taking you back."

She looked up at him, about to fight, but her legs could barely support her as it was, she needed sleep. She just looked up at him and nodded, fighting the tears stinging at her eyes. Inuyasha bolted to the driver's side and got in, starting the car in a hurt and peeling out of the parking lot at record speed. He flew down the street, his only goal was to get her safe. They sat in silence as Inuyasha fumed and Kagome tried not to cry.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha." They said at the same exact time, causing both of them to laugh. "You first."

"No you." He said with a smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

He turned to her. "Why are you sorry?" He said slightly angry.

"I-I'm putting you in danger. When Kouga gets to school and finds out I'm not there…..I-I.." Her face turned deathly pale.

"I won't let the dog touch you again Kagome." He reached over and grabbed her hand, completely forgetting his question.

After about ten minutes, Inuyasha pulled over on the side of the road and turned to Kagome. "Now Kagome, I need you to undress." Her eyes widened in fear. Inuyasha quickly caught on and shook his head. "Not for me! I swear. Just I bet that wolf as planted a tracking device on you. I promise I won't look." She nodded softly and began undressing. After a few winces and a whimper she turned to Inuyasha.

"Now what?" She asked trying to cover her chest and core. Inuyasha pulled off his shirt that would be three sizes too big on her slender frame and grabbed the clothes she was wearing and threw them out of the car. He then proceeded to throw a match on them, making sure to burn all of the evidence. He looked over at her and saw her bandage.

"Is this your only bandage?" He asked, earning a nod from her. "Take it off." She nodded pulling it off. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he saw the stitches on her cheek. He shook his head and threw the bandage out of the window and peeled off down the road. At a secluded area where the road turned off into a private parking spot, he pulled his car in. The trees quickly covered up his car, leaving no trace. "Kagome, get on my back or in my arms."

She walked forward and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hurt her small, fragile frame. He picked her up and held her close to his chest. He bounded off down an invisible trail in the woods and went a good ten miles in less than twenty minutes. When Inuyasha stopped in front of a small, secluded cabin he looked down in his arms at Kagome, sound asleep in his arms, her fingers curled tightly on his chest. He smiled and softly kissed her forehead before walking inside.

Inuyasha walked swiftly into the small four room cabin and straight into the bedroom. As he went to lay her down on the bed, her eyes opened slightly. "I-I-Inu?" She asked tiredly.

"Shh…" he cooed softly stroking her cheek. "Let me get you something to wear Kagie." She nodded softly and sat up, waiting on him to come back. Seconds later he bounded back in holding a pair of underwear and some shorts. He handed them to her and turned his back toward her until she was done.

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He smiled softly and turned around toward her softly kissing her forehead.

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, may I see what he did? I'm sure you need antibiotics."

She looked down and then back up to him. She slowly pulled her shirt up, revealing long whip lashes that extended from her neck to below her pants line. Her nipples were black and swollen from the blood being sucked from them and her neck was almost pitch black from kiss marks. Her wrists were a completely ring of black and her arms were bruised and beaten. She turned around slowly revealing a horrifying sight. Her back was ripped and cut like a cat of nine tails had been ripped down it, but that wasn't the worst part. As she pulled down her shirt and lowered her pants, Inuyasha saw where the whip lash ended and cringed with anger. He saw the dark bruising around her core that looked painful and the bruises that covered her from head to toe, every part of white skin on her was blue or purple.

As she pulled her pants back up, Inuyasha shook with anger. "How could he do that to you?"

"Inuyasha…" She said meekly.

He looked down at her and all hint of anger vanished from his face. "Yes, Kagome?" he said picking her up and laying her on the bed next to him.

"Will you take me." She said looking down.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with surprise. "W-What?" He stuttered, his mind going back to the black bruises around her core. "Why?"

"I don't want Kouga to have it." She said with tears caressing her cheeks. "I know, it surprises me too that he hasn't taken it, but I don't want him to." She faced Inuyasha, tears falling quickly. "I don't want that dirty wolf to take it. I want you, Inuyasha, the man I love, to take it."

Inuyasha's face lit up bright red. "Ka-agome, you've got to be in pain. You're completely bruised!" He said wide eyed.

She shrugged softly, his shirt falling off of her shoulder, leaving it bare. As she looked down, tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I just don't want him t-to take me first." She buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha quickly, but softly, pulled her to his chest, softly stroking her hair. Kagome's arms wrapped around him as she buried her face in his chest as she shook with sobs.

"Sh." He cooed softly into her ear. "I won't let him take you away from me again." He softly kissed her bare, bruised shoulder. He cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed away her tears. "I won't let him hurt you again, Kagome. I don't care what I have to do, your not going back. I don't care if he has to kill me take you back. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Small tears streamed down her face as she looked up at him. His face was stern and serious, but held love all at the same time. She nodded softly and turned her head in his palm, nuzzling into it.

"You need sleep Kagome." He said pulling her into his arms and turning so they could lay down. He pulled the blankets up around them and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Now sleep, my mate." He cooed softly into her ear. She nodded softly and closed her eyes. Within a minute she was sleeping softly, her breaths getting wider apart and deeper.

'_Soon, Kagome, I'll make you mine. Then no one will be able to touch you.' _

**A/N: **_Soooo, here's the nect chapter. I try to make them short so I can update daily, but I'll try to throw some long ones in there. Well thank you for all who reviewed. I really appreciate it._


	7. Questions and Fear

A/N: _She looked between the men in the dark suits that were monitoring her polygraph. "No, I don't own Inuyasha. But! I do own this story and the ability to kill people!" She bursts out into maniac laughter. _

_**A/N: I changed the name of this story, so if you refer it, please use the title 'One Love, One Heart'. Thank you!**_

_**P.S. All of you guys that reviewed the last chapter, you guys totally made my day! **_

_------------------------------------------Chapter 6 Recap------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"You need sleep Kagome." He said pulling her into his arms and turning so they could lay down. He pulled the blankets up around them and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Now sleep, my mate." He cooed softly into her ear. She nodded softly and closed her eyes. Within a minute she was sleeping softly, her breaths getting wider apart and deeper._

_'Soon, Kagome, I'll make you mine. Then no one will be able to touch you.' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inuyasha watched Kagome silently for hours before she finally stirred in his arms. When she moved Inuyasha automatically started to stroke her hair until she opened her big blue eyes. "Hey beautiful." He said softly.

A warm blush spread over her cheeks as she hid her face in his chest trying to hide it from him. Inuyasha chuckled softly as he softly pressed his lips to the crown of her head. She smiled softly into his chest and looked up at him after a few minutes. His eyes were full of love for the girl in his arms. "Kagome…" He whispered softly closing his eyes and resting his forehead on hers.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked curiously.

His face lit up in a blush. "I want you to be my mate." He said pulling her tight to him.

Her face turned bright red at his words. She knew what it meant to be a demon, or half-demons mate. Her heart was warmed at the thought of him being her lifelong partner. At the thought of Kouga not being able to touch her again. That he would always be able to find her and know when she was in trouble. She blushed at the thought of it all. She looked up at him and nodded. "I want to be your mate, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face turned red at the thought of her being his mate forever. He thought of her with a swollen, pregnant stomach carrying his baby. She blushed when she saw how red his face was. "Not now though." He held her close to his chest and she turned her head so she could lay her ear over his heart, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I don't want to hurt you." He ran his hand down her bruised body. Anger boiled in his chest at what Kouga had done to her, he still couldn't understand how someone could hurt something this beautiful. He kissed her forehead again and buried his face in her neck. "I love you Kagome."

She smiled softly and hid her face in his shoulder. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

Inuyasha blushed brightly. "I never wanted to say anything because of Kouga, but I don't plan on letting him near you ever again." She smiled at the thought of never having to see Kouga's face again. A sudden realization hit her and she dashed off of the bed and to the window.

"What time is it?" She said frantically.

Inuyasha looked out the window and judged the cloud movements. "I'd say about 6 or 7 p.m. Why Kagome?"

She tensed in panic. "He's looking for me." She whimpered, convulsing in pain. "I-I-I" Inuyasha walked up and tilted her face toward his.

"You are not going back Kagome." He said angrily, not at her, but at the thought of how scared she was. "You're safe here." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, thought for a moment, and then nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------Kouga------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga's fist sailed through the air and into the wall of the school. '_Where the fuck is she! Her and Inuyasha weren't anywhere in school today. If she's with him there's going to be hell to pay.' _He snarled loudly.

"Calm down, son." Shiro said calmly. "We'll find her."

"I'm not going to calm down until I have her back in my room. I'm sick of her running back to that half-breed. How many times do I have to punish her to get it across to her? How could that mutt even stand to look at her with all of my marks on her?!"

Shiro walked over and laid a hand on Kouga's shoulder. "Have you taken her purity yet, son?"

He shook his head pissed. "I was going to tonight. I am going to as soon as I get my hands on her though!"

"This is why she ran, son. You haven't completely broken her yet. She still needs to have her soul broken, but that daughter of mine has a very strong spirit. It might take more than once for you to get the message thru to her."

"She's never leaving the house again Shiro. I will not have another repeat of this!" He punched the wall harder this time. "He growled and turned to Shiro. "Let's go find her."

Shiro nodded and smiled brightly at Kouga. "You know she has a GPS chip planted in between her breasts, correct?"

Kouga's smile slid into a smirk. "Really now? That's ingenious Shiro." Both men broke into maniac laughter. "Let's get her." Shiro pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and programmed in the serial number of Kagome's chip. The phone dinged as it located her. "Well. Let us begin the hunt, Father."

---------------------------------------------------------Inuyasha------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had fallen asleep again on the bed after Inuyasha had prepared dinner for them, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He reached over and pressed a button on the wall that put up an invisibility barrier around the house. '_I have a bad feeling.' _He thought sniffing around to make sure it was still only him and Kagome at the house. When he didn't detect any other smells he went and stood outside, after a few minutes he sat down on the porch swing and looked out into the woods that surrounded them. He sat there for what seemed like hours, dozing off every once in a while.

About two hours later, Inuyasha heard voices, voices that were all to familiar. He turned and looked toward the sound of the voices, knowing that it was Kouga and Shiro. As they walked into the clearing, Inuyasha heard their confusion. "How could she be here? There's nothing here?" Kouga said, his voice full of malice and evil.

Shiro chuckled and pulled out a purifying sutra. '_Shit.'_ Inuyasha said running into the house, locking the door behind him, and pulling Kagome into his arms. He heard his invisibility shield fall and Kouga whistle at the work that Shiro had done, congratulating him. "Nice job, Father." He chuckled.

"Nothing to it." Shiro said. Inuyasha could feel Kagome moving against his chest.

"I-Inu?" She whispered softly, her eyes fluttering open to look at him. His face was contorted with pain and anger.

"Kagome, Kouga and your father are here. Don't make a noise. I want you to go down into the trap door under the bed and hide there. I'll come back for you." She nodded and scrambled off of his lap and under the bed and down the hatch. "I love you Kagome." He whispered softly before he left the room.

He heard a loud knock at the front door and opened it, coming face to face with Kouga and Shiro. "Well, hey boys. What's going on?" Inuyasha asked with a plastered smile.

"Cut the crap Mutt!" Kouga yelled. "Where the fuck is my woman!" Inuyasha held back the snarl in his chest.

"Who? Kagome? I haven't seen her all day. I've been here, alone."

"Don't fucking lie to me! I can smell her all over this cabin, and all over you! What did you do with her!" Kouga said gripping the front of his shirt.

Inuyasha snapped then and gripped Kouga's neck, squeezing his throat. "I won't let you touch her again. You've hurt my mate for the last time!" He screamed digging his nails into his throat.

"Now boys," Shiro said calmly. "This is no way to act." Both boys turned and looked at him snarling. "I'll take my leave then. Have fun!" He walked away into the woods.

"Now that he's gone!" Inuyasha said pulling tighter on his throat. Kouga kicked Inuyasha hard in the gut, pushing Inuyasha off of him. He doubled over as Kouga went to run past him into the house, but Inuyasha grabbed him quicker. "I will not let you touch my mate!" Inuyasha screamed.

It finally clicked in Kouga's mind the second time Inuyasha said 'mate'. "Your mate? SHE SLEPT WITH YOU!" He snarled, picking Inuyasha up by his throat. "You slept with my woman!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'll let you believe what you want." Kouga snarled and punched Inuyasha in the jaw. Inu just laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that dog breath."

---------------------------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha and climbed into the trapdoor and into the ground. She looked around and saw what looked like a totally different room. There was a chair, and a bed, and even a bathroom! She walked over to the bed and saw a note on the table next to it. She picked it up and read what it said.

_My darling Kagome,_

_If you are down here then Kouga must have come for you. This is room is only here to keep you safe. I must protect you from him. I love you, Kagome. If I haven't already told you that. I promise I will come back for you, but for now, you will be safe from him, and safe from your father as well. _

_Be safe._

_Love, Inuyasha._

Tears started to fall from Kagome's eyes as she re-read it. Kouga was out there right now, probably with her father, fighting Inuyasha. She knew it without being told. And it terrified her. She didn't want to think about all the different outcomes, but she knew that all of them were possible. "Be safe, Inuyasha." She whispered to herself.

She looked around the compound, her eyes drawn to the bed. Her eyes suddenly became very heavy at the thought of sleep. She tried to shake her head to stop herself from dozing, but failed. She walked over to the bed and laid down. She closed her eyes, the last thought that ran through her head was, '_Inuyasha, be safe.' _

A rustling sound woke her up. She almost screamed when all she saw was a dark figure standing next to her. "Kagome." The figure said softly, turning on a light. It was Inuyasha, and he was covered in blood.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay!" She cried franticly.

"Kagome, calm down." He said softly, pulling his pants and shirt off, sitting next to her. "It's not mine."

She breathed a sigh of relief and then turned pale when the realization hit her. "Is-Is-Is he dead?"

A/N: _**HAHA! I left you with a cliffhanger!**_

_**I love you guys, so here's some incentive to review! **_

_**What should Inuyasha reply? Yes, Kouga's dead. OR No, He's not. Please give me reasoning for both! And if you say no, please give me an idea for what I should have happen next! **_

_**I will use the best idea in my next chapter! **_

_**Thank you all!**_

_**You guys make me smile! =]**_


	8. Flashbacks

**A/N: **_She looked at her lawyer and repeated for the hundredth time. "No, I do not own Inuyasha. Ms. Takahashi does."_

-------------------------------Chapter 7 Recap----------------------------

"Inuyasha! Are you okay!" She cried franticly.

"Kagome, calm down." He said softly, pulling his pants and shirt off, sitting next to her. "It's not mine."

She breathed a sigh of relief and then turned pale when the realization hit her. "Is-Is-Is he dead?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha shook his head holding his arms out, hoping she would come to him. Kagome leaned into his chest, he turned her so he was holding her like a baby in his arms. "No, I didn't kill him Kagome." He said softly, tilting her face up toward his. "I couldn't."

_**Flashback**_

_Kouga looked up at Inuyasha and smirked. Inuyasha's arms held his sword above his head preparing to land the killing blow on him. "Come on and finish me Inuyasha." He antagonized._

_Inuyasha swung his sword down, Kouga closed his eyes tightly preparing to die. After a few minutes he opened them and saw Inuyasha standing over him hiding his eyes behind his white bangs. Kouga looked to his right side and saw the sword mere inches from his head. "Leave before I change my mind." Inuyasha growled lowly. Kouga looked up at him and despite the pain he scrambled up and ran off into the forest. Inuyasha grabbed his word and put it back in it's sheath before running back to Kagome._

_**End**_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "I couldn't be the monster he is. If he ever touches you again though, I won't spare his life." He leaned down and buried his face in her hair putting his hand behind her head, cradling it.

"What about my father?" She asked timidly.

He scoffed. "Him? That coward ran away before me and Kouga even exchanged a punch!"

Kagome giggled softly and leaned into Inuyasha's chest. "Sounds like him." She looked up at him with soft eyes. "Thank you."

"For what Kagome?" His face was covered in confusion.

"Protecting me, you could have just left me with him. You became my friend despite me being with Kouga. You didn't have to protect me." She looked down softly.

"Kagome." He said gathering her in his arms and pressed her into his shoulder. "I couldn't have let him do that to you even if I wasn't your friend, but because you are my mate, and I've known that from the second you introduced yourself to me." Inuyasha kissed her softly. "You need to sleep, my love."

He scooped her up into his arms and laid her on the bed before he covered her up, laying next to her. "I love you." She whispered softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." He cooed softly as she fell asleep, but he was far from sleeping. His mind wandered to taking her as his mate, their children, and back to when he met her.

_**Flashback**_

_It had not been Inuyasha's week. His mother had just been buried, Kikyou had just dumped him flat on his ass, him and Sesshomaru had just gotten into a fight over something totally stupid, and to top it off, school sucked, like always._

_He looked up from his locker and over to a couple at the end of the hall. A raven haired girl smiled up at the black haired boy who was holding her hand. They looked perfect, but something was off; her smile didn't reach her heart, and his hand seemed to be holding onto hers a little tighter than it should. She was in a long sleeved button down shirt despite the weather being almost a hundred, and black denim jeans to top off the winter ensemble. '_**_What the heck?" _**_He wondered. '_**_Isn't she hot?'_**_ The black haired boy, whose name was Kouga, was a wolf demon. He growled something low and quiet into the raven haired girl's ear. A shudder ran through her and she just nodded. He kissed her cheek and bound off, leaving her at her locker._

_Inuyasha scoffed and turned his face to his locker looking for a book. He heard a locker close, then the sound of soft footsteps, then a deep breath. "Inuyasha?" He heard a soft timid voice ask from behind him. He turned around and saw the same raven haired girl standing there that had been with Kouga._

"_Yea, what of it?" He scoffed hatefully._

"_She smiled softly up at him, her eyes filled with an unseen sorrow. "I'm Kagome." She said softly. "I heard about your mom." _

_Inuyasha smelt water and salt, he instantly became alert. '_**_Oh no, please don't cry, please.'_**_ A small tear ran down her cheek. "Don't cry please." He said, worry clouding his face._

_Kagome, not caring of his reaction, wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry! She was an amazing woman." Her forehead was resting on his chest as tears ran down her cheeks. Inuyasha's eyes were wide. '_**_She's hugging me.'_**_ He could hear the soft sobs coming from her fragile frame. He moved his arms slowly around her hesitantly rubbing her back. _

"_It's okay." He said softly. "Really." She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with red. "How do you know her?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him._

"She was my piano teacher. My father privately hired her. She was my best friend all through grade school and after…after my mother died she was like my second mother." She looked away, obviously leaving out the ending. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered his mother coming home singing two nights a week after going to some rich man's house.

_**Flashback**_

_**Izayoi walked in the door of their small apartment where Inuyasha sat watching T.V. "Mommy!" He chirped cheerfully, running up to hug her around her legs. Her smile widened at her son.**_

"_**Hi baby!" She sang as she picked him up, twirling around. "Guess what?!" **_

"_**What?" He asked inquisitively.**_

"_**I just met your soul mate!" She giggled.**_

"_**S-so-oul mate?" He said trying to make since of what she had just said.**_

_**Izayoi laughed. "The girl you're going to marry!" **_

"_**Oh!" He said wide eyed. **_

"_**Yup! She has hair like Mommy's and big blue eyes that can see into your soul. She's very sweet just like you." she giggled spinning Inuyasha around again. **_

"_**When do I get to meet her?" **_

"_**I don't know love." She said kissing his forehead then setting him down. "But now it's time for bed."**_

_**End**_

'**_This is her?' _**_He thought to himself. He always thought his mother was crazy, but he knew that she had a gift. She wasn't a miko or able to predict the future, but she firmly believed in her heart from the day she came home and told her that to her death bed that Inuyasha would marry that little girl she taught. He looked down at her tear stained face and automatically knew what his mother saw in her had only strengthened since she had known her. Inuyasha had buried his mother alone, knowing that no one would come if he made a big deal of it, but this girl. She cared deeply about her passing. No one had said one word of pity to him, no 'I'm sorry for your lose', but she, she came up and hugged him, not knowing how he would react. _

_Inuyasha leaned over slightly and hugged her. "It's okay. You know she talked about you all the time while she taught you." She shifter and all hell broke lose in his mind. He tensed as the smell of Sakura blossoms hit his nose like a tidal wave. The demon in his mind growled in arousal. He didn't want to let her go. Images of ripping apart the man who had made her shudder in the hallway raced through his mind. Her pulse echoed in his head and down his throat. "You should go to class before you're late." He said, using every ounce of willpower to pull himself away from her. She smiled up at him and nodded. _

"_can we talk later, or tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded quickly without thinking. His control was just about gone and he had to get away before he lost it. "Bye Kagome." He said rushing into the bathroom._

_He felt his growing erection press against his waistband. He slid down against the wall and took a deep breath. '_**_What just happened?'_**_ He questioned. He could feel his erection pulsing through his pants. He had never felt like this before, the demon in him was so possessive of her. He wanted to claim her right there in the hallway. He wanted to rip her button down shirt off and kiss down her chest to her supple breasts then run his hand down those jeans of hers and- He cut his thoughts off abruptly and shook his head. '_**_What if- no she could never be. But mother said she was my soul MATE, so maybe.' He shook his head and pushed the thought aside heading off to class._**

_**End**_

"How right you were mother." He whispered softly kissing the crown of Kagome's head. He closed his eyes, his love in his arms, and slept.

Kagome woke up and stretched. Her muscles were still sore, but her bruises were pretty much healed. She smiled as she looked up into Inuyasha's sleeping face. She reached up and softly rubbed his white dog ears they twitched as his eyes opened softly. He blushed a deep crimson as she rubbed his ears. She giggled and stopped leaning down to kiss him.

Inuyasha cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her deeply. "I want to take you as my mate Kagome. I can't wait any longer."

**A/N: **_You guys should feel totally loved. I worked on this in school, and I hate to do that! It took me like half the day to do this, but now it kind of gives insight to the signs that Inuyasha had. =] I can't believe that had only 1500 words! I could of sworn it would have more! =[_

_Please review! _

_Next chapter: The long awaited lemon!_


	9. My Mate

**A/N: **_She looked at her lawyer and repeated for the hundredth time. "No, I do not own Inuyasha. Ms. Takahashi does."_

-------------------------------Chapter 7 Recap-------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her deeply. "I want to take you as my mate Kagome. I can't wait any longer."

Kagome's face flushed a bright red. She looked down, her eyes being met with his jean clad legs. A shudder ran down her spine as she thought about him touching her, marking her, making her his for all eternity.

Inuyasha looked at her and raised her chin softly. "Do you want to Kagome?" His voice was as delicate as silk, his hands trembled.

She looked up and nodded, her face lit with a smile. She leaned toward him, but he was faster. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly, becoming more livid as they continued. His tongue gently licked at her lower lip, followed by his canine softly running over it before he nibbled softly. She gasped and he shot his tongue into her mouth. He relished in the feeling of kissing her, running his tongue over her soft cheek, brushing it against her tongue. The fight for dominance began when he ran his tongue over hers slowly, she sucked on his in return and the battle waged between them. Inuyasha won in the end, leaving her pressed to his chest as his lips left her mouth and trailed down her jawbone, leaving her skin tingling where his lips touched her.

His lips found her neck and bit softly into the skin, causing Kagome to arch her back slightly and tilt her head to the side, baring the skin of her neck to the half-demon. He growled in approval as he left his kiss marks down the sides of her neck and the front of her collar bone. He tugged the seam of her shirt up as she lifted her arms willingly. He threw it to the floor as she started pulling his off. He growled in approval as he finished taking it off and threw it on the floor as well, not caring where anything landed.

He leaned forward, causing her to lie on her back. He kissed his way from her naval to her neck, until he was straddling her. She closed her eyes as she felt him nip her collarbone, earning him a soft moan from her subtle lips.

His hands softly ran over her uncovered breasts, thankful, for the first time; that she didn't have a bra things on. His fingers softly brushed over her nipples in a teasing way, causing her to take a shuddering gasp. A soft growl rose in his chest as he softly took one of her nipples into his mouth, softly running his tongue over the tip. Kagome shuddered under him as a soft moan escaped her trembling lips, her eyes closed tight in ecstasy. Inuyasha's chest rumbled with a growl as he heard her moan beneath him, nothing pleasing him more than to hear that.

He switched to the right nipple, assaulting it mercilessly with his teeth, massaging the other one with his hands, his fingers and claws dancing over the tips. She moaned loudly squirming under him. He kissed back up her body, still playing with her swollen nipples with his claws, and bit her neck. He smirked when her breath hitched and he softly nuzzled his nose to her neck giggling.

Kagome's face turned as red as a cherry when he giggled. He down at her and smiled, capturing her lips in his. His hands wandered down her sides and pulled down the boxers he had lent her, leaving her naked below her. She blushed worse when she realized it and tried to pull at his pants, but he moved out of her reach. "Nut uh." He teased, pressing his jean-clad erection to her bare core. She gasped and looked up at him. He smirked at this result and softly ran a finger over her sensitive nub. Her breathe hitched as she closed her eyes tightly shuddering. She gripped the sheets below her as he teased her, running one finger between her already wet lips and just at the entrance of her core, but not going in.

After five minutes of torturous teasing, he bit her neck as he inserted one finger. Her eyes bolted open as he softly pushed it in deeper, and then took it out just as quickly as he had put it in. He ran his fangs over her tender neck as he put two fingers into her quickly, pushing them in and out of her quickly. She involuntarily moaned loudly, causing a blush to form on her already rosy cheeks. He continued swiftly until he felt her getting close to her peak. He pulled both fingers out and laid his hands on either side of her head, softly twirling a piece of hair.

She groaned as she looked up at him smirking. "Please Inuyasha." She moaned breathlessly. "Please stop teasing me." He smiled broadly at it and brought her hands to his waistband. Her hands shakily started to work at his buttons, her fingers brushing his hardened appendage as she tried to get it loosened. A soft moan rumbled low in his chest as he quickly pulled him pants down, unable to take the brushing of her trembling hands on his erection.

Once he had his pants down, he wrapped his arms around her, positioning himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you want to be bound to me forever Kagome?" A curt nod was her sharp reply. A warm feeling erupted in the pit of his stomach. "I'm going to mark you as mine when I enter, okay? It's going to hurt baby."

"I know Inuyasha." She smiled up at him. A pained look crossed his face as he cupped her cheek then pushed both his fangs and his manhood into her, swiftly taking her virginity and marking her his. She whimpered under him as he cleaned the wound on her neck, leaving the half-moon mating mark of his family. He quickly cupped her cheeks again as he saw the pained look on her face.

"Just a little longer baby," He cooed as she constricted around him, some blood trickling out of her from the breaking of her hymen. She smiled up at him as he felt her loosen around him. "Are you okay, my mate?" He asked instinctively.

She nodded. "Yes." She whimpered softly as he moved in and out of her slowly. He held her close to him as he picked up the pace. She moaned softly as the feeling of pain completely vanished and was replaced with pure ecstasy. She moaned louder as he quickened his pace, her nails digging into his back. A growl vibrated through his chest as his eyes flashed between his honey-golden eyes and the deep red that claimed the demon side of him.

He fought fiercely to keep in control, but the demon longed to be with its mate. Kagome looked up as the purple streaks pulled across his cheeks and his eyes consumed with red. A shudder ran through her as she looked up at him. "I-Inuyasha?" She whimpered.

"Its okay, my mate." He growled low, his voice husky. The demon in him knew that she needed slow, so he didn't push her to fast. He increased the speed of his thrusts drastically though, earning a loud moan from Kagome.

"F-faster, Inuyasha." She moaned as she arched her back toward him. Inuyasha growled in delight as he obeyed her commands, making his thrusts harder and faster. He took one of her nipples into his mouth as he supported her back in his arms. A breath hitched in her throat as he suckled on her. She violently clamped down around his manhood inside her as her climax rapidly approached. Inuyasha continued pushing into her even though she was tight around him. She moaned in a loud voice as she reached her peak, dragging Inuyasha into pleasure with her. His seed spilled deep into her as hers covered him.

Kagome collapsed on the bed as Inuyasha pulled out of her and lay on her side. "I love you." He whispered in her ear as he played with her hair. She blushed fiercely and cuddled to his chest,

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said warmly, smiling up at him. Inuyasha pressed a kiss to his mates forehead as she dozed, earning a giggle from Inuyasha.

"Should have known you'd fall right to sleep, He chuckled. "Sleep well my mate." He said as he covered them both up, pulling her close to him.

**A/N: **_AW!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School and some other stuff kind of held me back. Sorry guys, but at least it's up now! I really tried to make it longer, but I still couldn't top 2,000 words, drats!_

_I love you guys so much! Please review. I appreciate it sooooo much. _


End file.
